Ren's Fear
by moonrose221
Summary: Ren has a dentist appointment. Why is his dentist familiar?


Ren's Fear

It was a bright sunny day in Shinonome. Everyone was outside enjoying the day. Thirteen year old Ren Tobari was trying to avoid his mom. It was around noon when his mom Airi found him. She said, "Ren get a move on. Your going to be late." Hesitantly he went to his mom's car.

The drive was fast. Too fast for his liking. Before he could comprehend it there the place was. He got out of his mom's car. He told his friends. Airu was supportive. Ryouma was sympathetic. Yuu was denying it saying it was something he had a hard time believing. Taiki was shocked. Tagiru well...he was surprising. He said, "Dude I feel the same way about that. I hate it too."

He walked behind his mom. She ushered him to one of the benches. A few minutes later, "Ren Tobari. The dentist is ready for you." Shaking he walked down the hall. He kept going through the moments from the nightmares he had all week. This was one appointment he could really do without.

The assistant led him into a room. He saw a fairly normal dentists office. He climbed in the dentists chair. He was shaking still when the dentist came in. He was very well muscled, like he was a very active person. He had tanned skin, burgandy hair, and warm brown eyes. He said, "Hello Ren. I'm Dr. Motomiya. I hear your here for more than a check up. Is that right?" A part of him wanted to lie. But instead, "That's right." He spoke quietly. Dr. Motomiya smiled warmly, "Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of." Ren didn't know why but, he felt like he could trust his new dentist.

Ren was still nervous but he had to admit Dr. Motomiya was kinda cool. "Okay Ren, I'm going give you a quick shot of novocain. It's going to make your mouth numb. That way when I pul out the sore tooth you won't feel a thing." Ren asked slightly scared, "Is the shot gonna hurt?" Dr. Motomiya said kindly, "Only for a second. Trust me it won't be as bad as you think."

The shot had stung for a brief second. But Ren found that Dr. Motomiya was right. Once it happened he couldn't feel the sore tooth get pulled out. Then came the check up. He had to admit that Dr. Motomiya was really funny. He had a lot of silly jokes. And some funny stories. "Okay Ren this should make you laugh. What do you get when you cross a falcon, a jeep, and a dog?" Ren tilted his head, "What?" "A flying carpet."

Ren laughed, that was silly but accurate. It seemed like it had just started and he had just barely gotten there when Dr. Motomiya said, "Okay Ren. Your all done. That wasn't so bad. Was it?" Shaking his head Ren said, "It wasn't as bad as my mind made it seem. Thank you Dr. Motomiya. I feel a lot better with you around."

Ren went home doing much better. He saw his friends. Tagiru asked, "How did it go?" Ren replied, "A lot better than I thought it would be. I admit I was scared but my new dentist is really funny." Taiki asked, "Who is it?" Ren said, Dr. Motomiya. He's really funny. I like him a lot."

At a nice house Dr. Motomiya walked in to see his wife sitting on the couch. "Hello dear." His wife smiled, "Hello yourself. How was work?" "Fine I have a new patient. His name is Ren Tobari. He has a digivice. I saw it in his hoody pocket." His wife smiled, "Interesting. I bet he was one of the kids were sent through time all those years ago to help."

"Maybe he was." A blue dragon walked out and said, "Hey Davis how was work today?" Davis said, "It went fine Veemon. Though I swear I'm getting even more digidestineds as patients. How you can stand to be their teacher is beyond me Kari." Kari chuckled, "You learn to take it in stride."

Davis chuckled. If the Hunters needed help anytime soon they would help. Like Taiki Davis and Kari couldn't turn their backs on people. Davis smiled as he thought about Taiki. Wondering if the day would come when He and Kari would be able to tell him the truth. About Armageddemon and Myotismon almost killing them so they had no choice but to give him up for adoption to save his life.

Taiki was in his room. He heard the shouting and arguing. He didn't like it. A gun shot was heard and his mom's voice was no longer being heard from upstairs. His mom's boyfriend left. Taiki hesitantly went downstairs.


End file.
